Galsses and extensions - Spanish
by G U Autum
Summary: Pequeño AU Donde Adiren debe usar lentes pero al transformarse su visión se recupera. Y donde Marinette al ser Ladybug tiene un cabello extremadamente largo. Todos los créditos de la portada a su creador.


Glasses and extensions.

\- ¡Por favor Marinette!

\- Ya te dije que no Alya.

\- ¡Por favor!

Adrien sonrió, viendo como su amiga trataba –inútilmente cabe destacar– de librarse de su mejor amiga. Negó con la cabeza, regresando sus lentes a la posición idónea, y concentrándose de nuevo en su teléfono.

\- Mari…

\- Alya, por última vez, no voy a salir con tu primo para que te regale su cámara- dijo finalmente Marinette, sentándose en su lugar detrás de él-. Sabes que no es mi tipo.

\- ¡Mari, no tienes un tipo!- medió gritó Alya-. Haz rechazado a cada, y digo esto sin exagerar, _cada uno _de los chicos que te invitó a salir los últimos tres años ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

Adrien dejo que su atención fuera capturada por aquella frase, y se giró –solo un poco– para ver la expresión de Marinette.

¿En verdad había hecho eso?

\- Solo espero a la persona indicada- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Ninguno de ellos se sentía bien Alya…

\- No les diste una oportunidad- se quejó la morena-. Nathaniel…

\- Solo me admiraba, sabes bien que ahora está con Mark.

\- Ugh… Lucas…

\- Cuatro años mayor.

\- Theo…

\- Pervertido de closet- Adrien se estremeció al recordar la "colección" del escultor.

\- Luka…

\- Aunque le hubiera dado una oportunidad, igual se había marchado a América para grabar su disco.

\- ¡Nino!

\- ¿Enserio me recriminas que no acepte salir con tu Crush*? ¡Con todo el bien que ese rechazo hizo!

Alya pareció por fin rendirse, y Adrien negó con la cabeza de nuevo. Esas dos era un asunto serió para cualquiera.

\- ¿Podrías por lo menos decirme que clase de chico te atrae?- indagó Alya al cabo de unos minutos.

\- No.

\- ¡Oh vamos chica, no puede ser que no me contaras, ¿Cómo puedes dejarme en la oscuridad, a mí, tu mejor amiga?!

Adrien se giró, topándose con la mirada de Marinette de frente, le dedicó una sonrisa y ella respondió del mismo modo antes de ver a Alya.

\- Te diré su mi prometes no hacer especulaciones ridículas- concedió la franco-china, cruzando los brazos.

\- ¡Trató!- contestó inmediatamente Alya.

\- Te hare daño si no cumples- advirtió Marinette, pero la otra chica solo asintió con entusiasmo.

\- Dime, dime, dime…

Marinette suspiró, mirándolo de reojo y sonriendo de nuevo, clavando su vista en Alya.

\- Me gustan los chicos delgados- comenzó ella-. No me refiero solo a grasa, sino a músculos, no encuentro atractivo el estilo "macho"- dijo, agregando énfasis con las manos-. Me gustan chicos más altos que yo, pero no lo suficiente como hacerme ver pequeña.

\- Cosas que pude haber deducido amiga- comentó Alya, su entusiasmo comenzando a desvanecerse.

\- Pero no lo hiciste- respondió Marinette, logrando que la morena se encogiera en su lugar-. También me gusta que sean confiables y divertidos, que sepas que puedes hablar con ellos de cualquier cosa y no le dirán a nadie…

\- Ahora esto mejor- Adrien le oyó murmurar a Alya.

Él también había tomado interés en la explicación de Marinette. Su amiga tenía unos estándares bastante elevados, pero al considerar quien era Marinette Dupain-cheng. Adrien concluyó que nada menos sería digno de ella.

\- También _tiene _que tener un buen sentido de la moda- agregó-. No planeo salir con alguien que no tiene idea de cómo vestirse- Alya y él se rieron ante la fuerte remarca de Marinette-, y debe ser capaz de recordar fechas importantes, porque siendo como soy, _yo_ terminare olvidándolas.

\- Hasta ahora solo has dicho al hombre perfecto Mari- comentó Alya-. No que no sea súper interesante lo que me dices, pero necesito algo más concreto.

\- ¿Concreto, como un soporte?- preguntó la chica, la fingida inocencia casi le hace carcajear, al igual que la cara de rabia de Alya.

\- ¡Dime algo de su apariencia!- exigió la morena.

Marinette se quedó callada, mirando al techo y haciendo ese gesto donde arrugaba un poco la nariz y se tocaba el mentón con el dedo. Una señal de que simplemente estaba fingiendo pensar para ganar tiempo.

\- Bueno…- dijo al final, regresando su vista a su amiga-. Me gustan los rubios de ojos verdes supongo.

Y con esa frase, los brillantes orbes café de Alya estaban calvados en él.

\- A-dri-en- canturreó la chica.

\- ¿Sí…?- respondió, inclinándose lejos de la morena.

\- ¿Qué te parece Marinette?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en que pensar sobre esa pregunta, la aludida ya había golpeado a su amiga en la cabeza, y Alya estaba con la frente en su escritorio, sus manos cubriendo el área de impacto del puño de Marinette.

\- Te lo advertí- fue todo lo que dijo la agresora, antes de tomar sus cosas y ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Qué mala eres amiga!- lloriqueó Alya-. ¡¿Qué tiene de malo Adrien? Literalmente lo describiste mientras hablabas!

\- ¿Eso hice?

\- ¡Eso hiciste!- gritó, poniéndose de pie-. ¡¿Por qué no saldrías con él?!

Adrien se giró tan rápido que le sorprendió no haberse lastimado la columna con el el movimiento. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Marinette, pudo sentir su pulso subir exponencialmente, seguramente su rostro estaba más rojo que una cereza en ese instante.

\- Alya, sabes porque- contestó, cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros-. No salgo con chicos con lentes.

Y con esa frase, Adrien sintió su sangre correr frio.

Para cuando pudo reaccionar de nuevo, Marinette se había ido del salón, y las pocas personas que estaban ahí con ellos estaban dándole "apoyo" por el rechazo que había sufrido en ese momento.

No era un secretó que le gustaba Marinette, por dios, hasta los profesores sabían aquello. Pero la única persona que parecía ignorante de la verdad absoluta parecía ser la misma Marinette.

Y no era por falta de intentos.

Sus amigos habían sido lo bastante amables, maduros y honestos como para ayudarlo a identificar su Crush por la franco-china luego de dos meses de estar confundido con respecto a ella. Nino y Kim se habían burlado por cuatro meses más hasta que por fin se habían concentrado únicamente en ayudarle como lo habían hecho Max, Iván, Nathaniel y Mark –luego de que esos dos comenzaran a salir claro– por todo ese tiempo.

Había tratado de decirle que la quería, y ella contestó que lo hacía igual, pero como amigos. Le había regalado chocolates y rosas en san Valentín, pero como habían tomado fotos, ella creyó que era una campaña publicitaria para su padre. Le había invitado a una cita romántica en un parque de diversiones, y ella había terminado llevando a Manon con ella.

**_Marinette parecía ser tan densa._**

No queriendo enfrentar el peso de la caridad de sus amigos, prefirió salir rápidamente de la escuela y comenzar su camino a casa. Natalie había dejado que su chofer tuviera algunas tardes libres para que él pudiera experimentar las calles en un ambiente que su padre consideraba controlado.

Había hecho maravillas que ya no fuera el modelo principal de la marca, y ahora un tal Reinaldo había ocupado su lugar.

Seguía siendo el "Ángel de París" pero ahora era capaz de caminar por las calles sin atraer _tanta_ atención, y era refrescante.

\- Adrien- le llamó Natalie cuando entró a la casa-. Hoy estas temprano.

\- Los chicos y yo tenemos unos trabajos que terminar para el lunes, no había mucho que hacer hoy de todos modos- se justificó, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Está papá?

\- Se encontraba en la nueva gira de la marca por Milán, debería estar de regresó para la cena aun así- respondió ella, mirándolo.

\- Estaré en mi habitación con mis deberes entonces.

Natalie no dijo nada más, y él agradeció que ahora que su trabajo se había reducido increíblemente, podía permitirse las comodidades de una agenda mucho más libre que antes.

Aun así, había mentido un poco.

Si bien era cierto que tenía un trabajo para el lunes. Max, Nino y él ya habían completado el suyo, por lo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo esa tarda para hacer lo que quisiera.

Ya tenía una idea en mente.

\- Plagg- dijo al cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Qué quieres niño? Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de todos ¡Caía Camembert del cielo!

El pequeño Kwami de la destrucción salió del bolsillo de su camisa, un ceño fruncido adornando su cara.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo ánimos de paseo- respondió, dándole un pedazo de su apestoso queso el cual no tardo en devorar.

\- ¿Seguro?- indagó la criatura, mirándolo con interés-. ¿Aun con las posibilidades de encontrártela?

Adrien se estremeció un segundo antes de asentir.

\- Necesito un poco de adrenalina.

\- Si tú lo dices chico- se encogió de "hombros" el Kwami, terminando de tragar el queso.

\- ¡Plagg, garras fuera!

Transformación terminada y puerta cerrada detrás de sí. Chat Noir saltó por el aire, surcando los cielos de parís entre saltos de un techo al otro.

Sabía que de no estar enamorado de Marinette, lo estaría de ese sentimiento de libertad que le daba el traje.

Nada de expectativas, nada de ataduras con la sociedad, nada de debilidad.

Una de las cosas que más amaba de ser Chat Noir era el efecto que el traje tenía en sus ojos. Su vista de Quince/Veinte se convertía en una de treinta/treinta al momento que estaba transformado.

Podía ver cada detalle en los techos de la ciudad, en los callejones. Podía ver hojas individuales en los arboles a metros de distancia.

Es algo fantástico…

\- ¡Chat!

…Y el momento se perdió.

Aterrizó en la cima del arco del triunfo, tomando aire antes de girarse y sonreír a la recién llegada.

\- Buenas tardes, Ladybug.

La chica aterrizo con gracia, sus traje abrazando la figura embellecida con los años –Hey, podrá no soportarla algunas veces, pero no es de piedra– y las dos increíblemente largas coletas que legaban hasta su cintura. Estaba seguro que de estar suelto su cabello, este le llegaría hasta las rodillas.

\- ¿Cómo has estado gatito?- preguntó Ladybug, inclinándose al frente con las manos en su espalda.

\- He estado bien, gracias ¿Y tú?

Tenía que mantener la conversación lo más educada y nada insinuante posible. Esta chica tenía una imaginación peligrosa.

\- He estado de maravilla, pero estoy mucho mejor ahora que te veo- contestó, enderezándose y caminando en su dirección-. ¿Qué haces?

\- Patrullando- respondió, mirando a las calles.

Ella no dijo nada, pero se acercó aún más a él y sus brazos terminaron rozándose.

Chat suspiró en su mente.

Ladybug era hermosa, no podía negarlo, y tenía una personalidad encantadora que podría atrapar a cualquier persona. Era inventiva, tenía un gran carácter y el alama de un líder dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus amigos, ella era una chica genial.

Pero no la que él quería, y eso parecía no entrar en su cabeza.

\- ¿Hey, quería saber si no te gustaría…?

\- No puedo- contestó, sin dejarle terminar, no tenía tiempo para aquello-. Apenas termine con la patrulla debó regresar a atender mi vida como civil.

\- Oh…- fue lo único que dijo ella, el desánimo evidente en su voz y lenguaje corporal.

Por lo general le daría pequeñas cosas, como ir por un helado o caminar por los techos rasos mientras hablaban de cualquier tontería, pero en esos momentos no tenía energías para complacerla.

\- ¿Sabes? Iré directo al punto- dijo ella, parándose delante de él-. ¿Te gustaría salir alguna vez?

Él se quedó boquiabierto por un momento, antes de suspirar por quien sabe cuál vez en esa hora.

\- Pensé que no teníamos permitido saber nuestras identidades- respondió.

\- No teneos que- aseguró ella-, solo sería como las otras veces, ir por un helado con los trajes y hablar un rato en la torre Eiffel, algo sencillo.

Él la miro, consciente de lo implícito de sus palabras.

Si bien el plan sonaba similar a las cosas que ya habían hecho, era claro que ella buscaba quitar ese ambiente platónico que había estado siempre presente, convirtiendo una simple "salida de amigos" en una verdadera cita.

\- Lo siento, no- respondió, mirando a otro lado.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella de inmediato, pisando con algo de fuerza al frente-. He visto como me miras, Chat, sé que soy de algún modo tú tipo, y se bien que estás soltero.

\- También sabes que me gusta alguien más- rebatió él.

\- ¡Pero no han hecho ningún progreso!- se quejó alzando las manos-. No te pido que seamos una pareja siamesa* ¡Solo te pido una cita!

Chat se le quedo mirando a la chica, sorprendió por su increíble determinación para con el asunto, y reprimió su respuesta, sopesando sus palabras.

Al final era lo mismo, todavía quería a Marinette.

\- Lo siento Ladybug, pero mi respuesta aun es no- contestó al final, y decidió añadir algo más, solo para terminar la conversación definitivamente, aun si llegaba a sonar cruel-. Solo salgo con chicas de cabello corto.

Se fue, dejando atrás a la pasmada heroína y decido a enterrarse en videojuegos con Max mientras ellos planeaban algún tipo de esquema para lograr que Marinette saliera con él.

.

.

.

Mientras, en la casa Dupain-cheng, Ladybug se tiró en la cama de la habitación de la hija única del matrimonio, dejando que su transformación se desvaneciera, y dejando a la mismísima Marinette revolcándose entre cojines y sabanas rosas.

\- Mari, todo va a estar bien- trata de tranquilizarla Tikki, mirando a todos lados como si alguna excusa fuera a aparecer de la nada.

No tuvo suerte.

\- ¡Estúpidas extensiones mágicas!- se quejó Marinette-. ¡No es como que las quiera, pero no puedo quitármelas!

La Kwami de la creación suspiró, rindiéndose y volando hasta el pato de galletas que su portadora había dejado preparado con antelación.

No podía hacer nada por ella, no con respecto a eso.

.

.

.

**_Bueno, me hacía falta publicar algo en este fandom este año, así que ¡Primer One-shot de Miraculous del año!_**

**_Como pueden ver, es un pequeño AU que imagine mientras veía videos del final de temporada y leía comics de internet. Aquí Adrien usa lentes en su forma civil y Marinette recibe extensiones de metro y medio en su transformación (Algo similar a las coletas del preview en anime). Además, quería hacer algo donde Mari está enamorada de Chat y Adrien de Marinette para variar, sé que no soy el primero, pero me faltaba cubrir este espacio._**

**_Como algo extra, ahora acepto peticiones o sugerencias de que les gustaría leer de mi parte. Más que nada es para superar el bloqueo de escritor que me alcanza durante el hiatus hasta octubre. Puede ser cualquier tema, no solo romance, así que si tiene algo, pueden dejarlo en los comentarios._**

**_Eso sería todo, Feliz año nuevo súper atrasado y espero que me sigan apoyando este 2020._**

**_Yuichiro fuera, paz~ :3_**


End file.
